Happy Valentine's Day, Idiot
by LadyxB
Summary: A little delayed Valentine's Day one-shot between Buffy and Spike. Set loosely in the Season 10 comics, though I rearranged some of the previous storylines to my own liking.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the original ideas that allow me to play with these characters.

Xander opened the door to chaos. The apartment was filled with bouquets of flowers, scrambling kittens, flickering candles, and stacked boxes of chocolate covering every available spot. He sighed, taking it all in and looking for the perpetrator.

"Oy, Whelp. You promised to be gone tonight."

Target spotted, Spike stepped out from his bedroom, hands on hips and looking mighty proud of himself. Xander bit back a snort.

"Good to see you too, Deadboy Jr. I forgot something and thought it might be acceptable to pick it up in my own apartment."

"A promise is a promise. Be quick, she's on her way back from work."

"Uh, Spike?"

"Wot?"

"Are the kittens wearing bowties?"

Spike chose to ignore him, so with another sigh, Xander crossed the room, avoiding stepping on any obstacles and disappeared into the bedroom. Prize in hand, he reentered the living room, overwhelmed by reds and pinks. He sneezed, blowing out one of the candles and almost knocking a flower into another one.

"Bloody hell, man!"

Spike rushed over, relighting the candle and arranging the flower back into the bouquet. Rolling his eyes, Xander pushed past him to make for the door.

"Fair warning," Spike looked up at him with questioning, heavy-lidded eyes. "Buffy's really not one for romantic displays of affection. All this," he gestured across the apartment, "Kinda lost on her."

Spike straightened, offering his brightest, most Big Bad smile and Xander remembered what it was like to fear him.

"Have fun on your date tonight, Whelp. Do let us know which type of demon you picked this time."

In three long strides, Spike crossed the room and shut the door in his face. Huffing, Xander left for his own date, with plans to stay with Willow and Dawn later that night, muttering about sensitive vampires and reminding himself just how normal this date had seemed when he met her the weekend before.

* * *

Buffy had a long day at work. She was never one for Valentine's Day celebrations because by the time she was old enough to truly enjoy the benefits of having a valentine, there were always far more pressing matters to face. Her shift included crafting cutesy, chocolately, calorie-laden hot drinks and heating treats that couples took back to their shared seat as she watched them feed each other. Customers were somehow more at ease and more demanding at the same time and she was exhausted, having to work a double shift thanks to a coworker's last minute decision to go away for the holiday weekend.

To pull herself through, she kept thinking of her night with Spike. She could tell he was planning something because try as he might to convince her he was still Big Bad material, he didn't have much chill. All week, he had been on edge, acting like he had a huge secret. It was nice not to have to plan anything, though she hoped the evening included some patrolling because after being surrounded by all the lovey-doveyness, she was ready to kill something.

Standing in the hallway outside of their apartments, Buffy looked down at herself and frowned. This was not the Buffy Spike would have envisioned in his best fantasies of this evening. She wanted to shower, wear a dress, put on make up, and blow dry her hair as there were few times when she could dress up and have it not be pointless. Her hand on the doorknob, she made to sneak in without notice, when Spike popped his head out from his own apartment.

"Luv-"

He was freshly showered, dressed in nice black slacks and a dress shirt with a deep blue tie that matched his eyes, and she couldn't help but turn towards him and give him a kiss. Pleased, Spike opened the door wider and stepped fully into the hallway for better access. She was just thinking, _To hell with looking nice,_ when he broke the kiss to smile down at her and she caught a glimpse of the inside of the apartment.

For one, it was clean, at least free of the usual dirty laundry, plates and cups, and all the video games him and Xander played all day. Then there were flowers everywhere- red, pink, and white roses. Boxes of her favorite chocolates lined the tables next to dozens of lit candles, providing the room with a pleasant glow, and the kittens were jumping all around wearing something around their necks they were trying to bite at. He had gone to all this trouble and all she could offer him was a weary smile and disheveled appearance.

She frowned, trying to think up a good enough excuse to disappear for a few minutes, but then he spoke, breaking her concentration.

"I, uh-" he looked behind him to where she was staring. "Got ahead of myself there. Didn't want you to see- Wanted a better reveal, but-" He grinned, looking sheepish, and gestured to the living room. "The bedroom will be a surprise at least," and his grin turned wolfish, making her stomach warm.

"Spike, this is- uh- wow."

"Yeah." He hooked his thumbs in his pocket, looking at her expectantly.

It was overwhelming, in a wonderful way, but she wanted to present herself better, feel fresher to really enjoy it. She didn't want to simply be going through the motions with him, not tonight, not ever. He was always trying so hard and with her day job, night job, and taking care of herself and Dawn, she wasn't always the best girlfriend. Tonight, she wanted to enjoy it, really try. Only thoughts of clean hair and skin and pretty clothes allowed her to tear herself away.

"I'll- Um- Be back. I just have to-

Reaching up, she kissed his cheek, trying to convey without words, her feelings, and she stepped back and slipped into her apartment. She missed the deep frown that took over his face.

* * *

Spike had messed up somehow, had gone too far. The Whelp and his sniveling, bitter feelings on love had been right. Sod it all to hell, he was trying too hard again. Things with him and Buffy had been going really well, too well almost, and though he tried not to wait for everything to fall apart, those fears had a tendency to spark up when he was feeling his most insecure.

It wasn't Buffy's fault, she was busy with work, slaying, and all the responsibilities that went into being a proper adult and caring for her kid sister. After he'd come back from being trapped in the amulet, declaring that he'd fight by her side and love her forever, yet never ask her for anything more than what she could offer, she'd told him to shut up then kissed him silly.

They'd been together officially now for almost a year, nine months, and he'd already started planning their anniversary, a trip away, and now he felt panic build, thinking how much of a disaster that would be if she thought tonight was too much. Spike had never learned how to play it cool when it came to the women he loved. He gave his all and asked for so little in return, but he just wanted Buffy to enjoy it.

On their date nights, she seemed receptive to his romantic ploys, though they were mostly little things like holding hands, singular bouquets of flowers, a box of chocolate, the necklace he'd given her at six months, or kisses here and there just because. Thinking back, Spike frowned, because it hadn't just been him with the romance. Sure, it was less frequent, but Buffy definitely reciprocated, even initiated the hand holding and kisses, brought him home the hot chocolates he liked so much from her work, and got him a new duster after his original had burned in the hellmouth.

Taking in the apartment, he sighed. So maybe the evening didn't have to include everything to excess. Starting with the candles, since they'd be going out to patrol anyhow and it wouldn't be safe to leave them burning, he moved on to consolidating the bouquets of flowers, hiding some in the kitchen, and stuffed a bunch of the chocolates in the cupboards. Tracking down all the kittens proved to be more difficult as they were now using the bowties as chew toys and thought him chasing after them was a game. Giving up, he focused on loosening his own tie and tearing it off, throwing it to the kittens.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the stake he had whittled for her, rolling his eyes as he thumbed the initials he had carved into it, because now, even he thought it was too poncy. Another sigh, he crashed down onto the couch in defeat.

* * *

"Oooh, fancy girl!" Willow gave her nod of approval as Buffy gave a little spin in her new dress. She was enjoying the oohs and aahs her and Dawn were offering, though she felt the giddy anticipation of the rest of the evening build and was itching to get back to Spike. Now that her hair wasn't dusty with coffee grinds, her clothes were new and stain-free, and her make up complete, she felt ready and worthy enough to face him. Maybe patrol could wait another night.

With a wave of goodnight, she stepped into the hallway. Not sure whether to knock or just barge in, she decided on both, giving a few raps on the door and opening it. The apartment was darker than it had been with the lights out and the flickering of candles gone. She frowned, stepping inside and squinting through the darkness. She reached her hand across the wall to find the light switch and flicked it on to find Spike sitting on the couch looking at her with wide, forlorn eyes.

"What's the what?"

His expression turned to one of wonder, his eyes softening, and he stood as he took in her appearance. The way he made her feel, she mused, just with a glance, as though it was the first time. Breaking out of her reverie, she meandered over to the couch and sat down, picking up the kitten who was nudging her foot, and looked up at Spike in confusion. As he sat down again, she laughed, realizing that it was bowties the kittens had around their necks.

"Where'd the fanciness go?"

"About that, Luv, I'm sorry, I- I know it was too much."

"Huh?"

"All the flowers, candy, and candles. It was too much, so I-"

"But-"

"You don't have to say it, I know it scared you off."

"Spike," she tried not to roll her eyes. "You didn't scare me off. I left to get changed. You did so much and were looking so nice and I-"

"Always look good," he mumbled, and she did roll her eyes this time because she knew that wasn't true.

"Uh huh, fine. I wanted to look better. It's not every night a girl gets romanced by her vampire."

"You liked it, then?" He couldn't hide the smile that was creeping over his face as he shifted closer to her.

"Chocolate is always very much of the good, flowers too, though I can't say I'm much of a candle fan now that my boyfriend tends to be flammable."

He began fingering the hem of her dress, as he asked, "What else did you like?"

"The kittens look cute in their little bowties," she giggled as she put the one she had been holding down on the floor and moved to straddle his lap. "And so did you, with your tie."

"Not cute," he mumbled as she pressed her lips to his.

"Definitely not cute," she agreed. "Sexy-"

They stayed kissing for a long while, enjoying being able to take their time and savor the process of exploration. It was amazing what one could do without the threat of an apocalypse, curious friends, and a needy sister and fellow slayers. Spike pulled away first, allowing Buffy the chance to breathe, and he rested his forehead against hers.

"You really like it then? Not just saying it to get into my pants?"

She laughed out loud at that.

"Doesn't take much to get into your pants, Spike."

"Good point, Luv," he chuckled, but she knew he wasn't appeased.

"I do, you know. I like- love it when you make with the romancey stuff. I'm sorry that you think I didn't. I'm still working on being Communicative Buffy, but, I do. So, thank you."

He kissed her again, deep and lingering, until she felt her head lighten.

"Can do it more often, then?"

"Uh huh," she kissed him back.

"Knew I'd won you over. Stupid Whelp said-"

"What exactly did Xander say?"

"Said you weren't that kinda girl and then when you left, I thought-"

Pulling away from him, she nudged his shoulder a little harder than she meant. She was trying not to pout because she knew that just enticed him more.

"Xander isn't a part of this relationship. I'll talk to him about keeping his opinions to himself, as dated as they are, but you need to stop letting other people and outside factors determine how you think I perceive this relationship. Got it, Mister?"

"Ay ay, Slayer."

Buffy moved closer to allow him better access to her lower lip. As things got more heated, she undid his belt buckle and went to slide off his pants, but her hands found the stake he had been keeping in his pocket.

"Ohhh! What's this?"

Spike made to grab for it, but she jumped off the couch and held it over his head. Standing, he tried to kiss her again as a distraction, but she pulled away.

"Spi-ike."

"Bloody hell, it's a stake."

"Plan on patrolling?"

"I made it, alright? As a gift, you bloody bint."

At his expression, she inspected it further, finding the initials 'BS + P' engraved in it.

"Omigod," she giggled. "You are hopeless."

Pushing him back down on the couch, she climbed on top of him, her lips hovering over his as she said, "Happy Valentine's Day, idiot."


End file.
